The Difference
by sktofu
Summary: It's set in the world and time of twilight, although you can't really tell at first :P i tried to make it sound similar as well but im quite new at this. it's about a girl named Scarlet and how a boy named John left her life...
1. Chapter 1

One

The deep scars slashed within my heart were healing ever so slowly. I was frozen in time, stuck in the horrifying past of my life where no light shone, darkness blinding my too empty eyes. My sore legs took me nowhere, unable to find my way out, the exit I so dearly prayed to exist yet at the same time, knew that I had no hope of discovering. There had to be a solution, another option not as frightening or painful, a path out of the endless maze I was trapped in, a place away from my unbearable pain that knocked me out cold every time I thought of his name. I was forever bound to invisible chains that stopped me from escaping this blackened world, a nameless city with no streets. There was only one answer, only one way to regain my wings and fly away from the quicksand, sinking beneath my feet, only to be hastened by time, eager to swallow me whole…

I needed him back. Even his very presence, his comforting aurora was enough to feed off of. His soul was my only remedy, his flesh my only cure. Despite my desperate heart crying out greedily that I wanted him whole, yearned for him to be mine, I could not dare be that selfish. Although I would never be good enough for him, my love belonged only by his side. Hating myself for being so weak could not make myself despise him for leaving me, for going away when I needed him most. In fact, my desire for him increased even more, eager to be lifted from this malign curse. I grew hungrier, thirstier for his perfect smile, his gentle eyes, his smooth features…

As I stared out the window, pretending to observe clear water particles pouring continuously from the sky, my mind automatically drifted back to him, how we had spent our last moments together, how the cold words he had uttered did not seem to belong to him…

It was nearly a year ago when he had called me to our meeting place, a small secret garden created for the two of us. I could still hear it now, his voice hoarse and abrupt, his tone so strange and different that it got me quite worried. Although I had sped my way down, he had beaten me there and had been breathing unevenly, gasping for air as if he had sprinted to get there before me on some purpose… some purpose I would strongly dislike…

"Scarlet," he had murmured, his voice breaking in between the two syllables of my name. I had always admired the way he said my name, not calling me Scar, a nickname my mother had given me from birth, like everyone else did. I had always loved it except then when he had said it like it was a death sentence.

"John…?" I had whispered back apprehensively, afraid of what was coming. I was good at guessing future events. His pure blue eyes avoided my black ones and I had cried in a hoarse tone, choking on my tears, "Look at me!"

He had obeyed immediately; our eyes had met for a brief moment and I had seen something horrible blended uncertainly with the lucid ocean within his pupil. Horror…

John, my angel, had known that I noticed something painful in him and he had looked away sadly, his unsteady breathing echoing throughout the small garden. My heart had begun to beat furiously, frightened about how this conversation would turn out, yet still clueless that this might be our last moment together…

"Scarlet," he had repeated my name slowly, "I'm moving."

I had known our parting was coming but had still fallen as the world spun around me. "Why…?" I had managed to whisper through my sobs.

His expression had looked pained but I hadn't been sure, hot tears of agony blurring my vision. He had held out his hand in my direction but had hesitantly resisted the urge to help me up. Or it had seemed.

"I hate this place," he had said in a shaky voice, burning a hole through my heart. "Sorry. It's nothing personal, but Fork stinks."

Gasping back in horror as he insulted the very town that held our very moments, I had stood there frozen like a rock, afraid that moving might burst my lungs.

He had continued, looking unbalanced, "My family and I are moving to California. My father's been asked to be a doctor there and they've agreed on a large paycheck or something. I got a good cousin up there and he says that there's a bunch of hot girls in bikinis." I had cringed at his obnoxiousness as his lips unsuccessfully tried to twitch into a grin.

"But... I… love… you…" I had whispered, finally managing the truth to escape from my mouth.

Still avoiding my gaze, he had said, "Scarlet… I-I am… so sorry…"

He had begun to back away from me.

"John!" I had screamed, my voice breaking as tears overwhelmed me.

He hadn't looked back.

"Don't come looking for me."

And with those words, he had left me. And never came back.

It was all well now. Somewhere in California, he was happy, perhaps laughing and joking with a pretty girl on one of those famous California shores, while I was locked up in Fork, Washington, unable to think of anything besides him.

I blinked as I finally noticed that the rain had ended and the sun was raging high above. The ground was already becoming dry. Shaking off thoughts that drifted back to John Kay, I ran out of the house, throwing a jacket over me. I got on my bike and sped my way far away from my life yearning for an old desire.

Quickly, I passed by neighbors, pretending to be deaf to their greetings. I reached an empty street and finally found myself at peace. As I slowed down my pace, I stared, mesmerized, at the titanic mansion which was cold and empty for more than half a year now. My eyes became stubbornly moist again as memories of him inundated my mind. His house that I entered so many times like my own dwelling stared back at me as if it was crying silently with me, mourning at my sad ending.

A distant light caught my attention. An unfamiliar sensation of life filled the unforgettable house and my dry mouth hung open. Someone was finally moving in…

Into my John's house.

Panic controlled my dramatic atmosphere as my thoughts came screaming out at me.

_John's house… _I silently shouted. _NO!_

I pedaled harder and harder until I realized I was no longer in control of my speed. But it didn't matter. Only my destination was in sight.

As I nearly reached the newly occupied house, I was thrown off my bike onto the slightly damp concrete. A boy my age laid a good three feet away from me, cursing. I rubbed my scratched knee once and almost ran to the stranger. He was a new face around the block.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I held out a hand to him. He refused it and stood up on his own, his cold blue eyes piercing me. "Are you hurt?"

He turned his face away from me and stared at John's abandoned house. "No," he replied curtly.

I overdid it and asked, "Are you sure?"

His gaze returned to me. "Yes."

This time, I was able to closely observe his features. His face was beautiful, tough, and cold. His blue eyes were more or less frozen ice, his nose tall above his pale lips. He had dark brown hair casually falling over his eyes, but it didn't decrease its unavoidable stare. His skin was slightly tanner and his body more built but everything else, from his eyes to his incredible height, was him. John, my love, my remedy… My John was back.

**so, that was chapter one to the difference (a twilight fanfic). btw, i think i mentioned this in the summary but the twilight characters are gonna come out soon so dont worry. i dunno if this chapter was any good... i would really like some comments and reviews and anything u might want to add. and please do point out mistakes so i can correct is as soon as possible. please continue reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"You came back!" I yelled, my tone a mixture of shock, joy, and relief. I flung my arms around him and he pushed me back, delicately yet coldly. My eyes began to fill with tears, unable to take my eyes away from him. "Do you know how long I've waited?"

John just stared back in horror and surprise, pretending like he didn't know me.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I don't even know you!" His reply was bitter and annoyed.

I shook my head as I searched carefully for words. "I knew you'd come back! I'm… just… so glad…" I took a step closer.

He took a step back, glaring at me with those familiar blue eyes. "I've already told you, _girl_, I've never met you before."

Confusion swept over me as the differences between the two finally hit. Even without the massive height and build, his voice was husky and too impolite to be John's perfect baritone. Also, John, being the perfect angel without wings, would have never been able to come up with such a rude expression.

I quickly shook off the shock. With my cheeks hot with humiliation, I changed my tone completely and asked my mysterious stranger, with a hint of frustration, "I've never seen you before. I'm Scarlet. What's your name?"

John's semi-clone stared away from me as he spoke. "Why do you care?"

Taken back at such an ignorant response, I sniffed and stomped back to my bike, making as much noise as possible. Only when I was on my bike and ready to go did he even care to look back.

"Hey, Scarlet or whatever your name is, do you know a guy named John Kay? He's a guy my age…"

My eyes enlarged and my breathing ceased as the boy said the magic words. How did this new kid know John? And exactly how much did he know about him?

He was just about to mutter, "Forget it" when I stated, "I saw him in school before. He was a classmate, maybe a friend. I hardly talked to him though." For some reason, I didn't want this stranger to know my relations with John. When silence followed, I reluctantly decided to explain about my madness earlier on. "I thought you were him for a second back there. You two look something alike."

"Oh, right. Sorry," he murmured although I had no idea why he was apologizing for.

"Sorry for being an emotional idiot before," I murmured. Then curiosity got the best of me. "How do you know John?"

The boy thought for a brief moment then answered, "None of your business."

Glaring back at him, I threw back my hair and began to pedal away from him. Already, it had gotten dark and I would have to return home. The investigation at John's house would have to wait.

"Hope I never see you again," I spat back bitterly although he was now out of my sight.

"Ah!" I sighed happily as I let my body collapse on my bed. A low buzzing sound vibrated next to my alarm clock.

Holding up my tiny black cell phone, I asked into it, "Hello?"

"Scar!"

I couldn't help smiling at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Lena! What's up?"

"Oh, just totally bored, you know. Homework for Henry's class took like _hours_ to complete. Such a waste of time."

Mrs. Henry was our ill-tempered algebra teacher. Lena and I were ill-destined to be put in her class.

"Yeah. But today's homework wasn't so bad. I mean for Mrs. Henry that is."

Brief silence. I was pretty sure that she was rolling her eyes on the other line.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't actually call because I wanted to tell you I was dying of boredom."

"Then wha—"

"—oh, gosh! My mom's coming and I'm grounded for going over my minutes. If she figures out—"

The other line went dead.

Sighing, I got ready for bed. Although I was worried that my friend might get in trouble, which happened quite frequently, I just felt too tired to do anything. Too exhausted to think about anything, even the mysterious boy. Anything and anyone except him.

Well, it didn't matter if I was tired or sad or happy or energetic. He was always on my mind, subconsciously. He was just _there_. Even if I didn't have a brain, I would be able to think of him. Without trying, too.

It was almost like an illness, a sickening virus eating away my already too-large holes of my rotting heart that kept wanting to go back into the past, that yearned so dearly to live trapped within the memories I shared with him forever. I felt the pain of losing him, my other half, the only person that could ever fill up the emptiness and heal my deepest scars. But I knew it would never happen, that I would never be able to return to the painless past. He was lost to me and that part was what was crushing me breathless.

Because there was no other John for me out there. No one would ever be able to take his place.

He was irreplaceable.

His warm familiar face struck my memories and this time, I didn't fight or struggle to keep him away to pretend that he never existed. Because, no matter how hard I tried, he was the one who shaped my life, the one who made me who I was. Without him, there was no me.

The terrible coldness I always felt inside was somehow slightly reduced into a cool summer night breeze. My eyes fluttered shut, dreaming peacefully of the olden times where he and I formed the perfect word: _we_.

**There you go. that's the second chapter to the difference : and dont worry, twilight fans. the characters are gonna come out soon :D**

**this was sorta rushed to be honest so please take time to correct any mistakes. if u were disappointed with this one, i feel sorta the same. i'll make the next one better so please continue reading!**

**Also, reviews are appreciated. the next chapter is coming out soon!!**


End file.
